


The Black Sheep

by Mr615



Series: The Black Sheep [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr615/pseuds/Mr615
Summary: This is a Marauder Era, Wolfstar, Jily fanfiction from the perspective of Sirius Black.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything story like and descriptive, but it has always been something I have wanted to do. So please don't expect this to be as good as some of the other Marauder FanFic's that are out there. If you have any pointers or constructive criticism that could help me improve I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for taking the time to read my work.
> 
> PS: I have a fairly good amount of knowledge on Harry Potter and the Marauders and will do research on things I'm not sure about, but if I miss something big or talk about something and my facts aren't right please let me know. However, there will be something I add for plot purposes and ill let you know before each chapter what I have added.
> 
> PPS: This is a Wolfstar fanfic and at some points Sirius and Remus do have certain scenes not everyone will want to read. If you do want to skip these scenes I will ensure plenty of warning in the notes of the chapter and before it happens in the story. This won't be happening for a decent time in the story so we will cross this bridge when its time to.
> 
> \- Mr615

September 1st, 1971

The air was cool and brisk, on the face of an 11-year-old Sirius Black as he appeared with a *CRACK* when him, his father, Orion, and his mother, Walburga, apparated onto platform 9 ¾. It was a September morning and a cold one at that, and the beginning to Sirius’s first taste of freedom form the grips of his tortures family. Sirius came from one of the most noble and prestigious families in the wizarding world. The Blacks. Just like all other Blacks before him Sirius too had long, straight, jet black hair trailing just below his well-formed, broad shoulders. He was tall for his age but not yet met his pubescent growth spurt. Sirius’s face was poised with strong check bones and immaculate light-coloured skin. His eyes bared an emotionless grey. However, his personality resembled that like no other Black, especially not an heir. Unlike his eyes Sirius wore his heart on his sleeve, always over animated, always defying the rules and expectations his parents had of him. He preferred to call it bending instead if breaking the rules, this was often followed by a hex sent straight towards him from his mother’s wand. Even with Sirius’s tendency to overshare, the one thing he had made very clear to himself that was off limits to talk about was his abusive parents. He knew they were a factor of his life, and even thought it was normal to be cursed as a punishment, but he still never mentioned it to anyone. Ever.

It was 10:45 on the dot and the Blacks were one of the first to arrive to the station, a common thing for Sirius and his family. One of his father’s favourite sayings was “being on time is a great show of discipline and even grander evidence of self-control”. Clearly this was something he wanted Sirius to pick up before being let loose into Hogwarts – School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Walburga promptly grabbed Sirius by the lapels of his favourite black trench coat, which he thought looked incredible with his worn dark leather boots and his cotton white shirt, and placed a finger in his face,

“Now you listen boy, I will not have a son of mine bring greater shame to this family then that ghastly cousin of yours, do you understand me Sirius Orion Black”

Sirius simply and calmly rolled his eye and crossed his arms pretending not to notice her. Walburga raised her wand, and a look of terror consumed Sirius’s cool demeanour, but before she had the chance to mutter a hex Orion grabbed her hand.

“Not in public Walburga, we will teach him some discipline in private, when he gets back”

Walburga’s locked onto her husband with an unrelenting fire glistening in her eye, which unlike Sirius where a walnut brown which got greener as they merged with her pupils.

Sirius, who had turned paler then usual made a gulping sound before making his great escape towards the Hogwarts Express, only made possible by the tension between his hot headed and stubborn parents. In this silence he grabbed his brown leather trunk and dragged it towards one of the trains doors.

The Hogwarts express left Sirius astounded and full of excitement, the shimmering brass chimney, the golden whistle that fired a shrieking shout every couple of minutes, its large windows which he was sure would sport some incredible views on his way to Hogwarts and the hearty red that coated the train which was a pleasant change to the dark and colourless house he lived in, 12 Grimmauld Place, which was a property that had been in his family for generations, it was dark, bare and covered in cobwebs. But possibly the thing that stood out the most about the Hogwarts express was its smell. To Sirius this smell was new, and with each breath he inhaled, he craved more, like a drug it consumed him and once Sirius got a whiff he was hooked. A screaming word was overtaking him, it was so new and exhilarating as it flooded his whole being: freedom.

Due to that of him family’s punctuality Sirius had the pick of the cabins and took the one immediately on his left as he entered the carriage. As he sat down more and more families arrived some the same way he did, through apparition, others through flu powder and some, mostly muggle born’s and half-bloods, through a magic wall in Kings’ Cross station. Sirius hated the whole blood purity thing. What did it matter if you had two magical parents or none. His family didn’t share this trait, the Blacks where all purebloods and married only other purebloods. All except one however, Andromeda, all though she was Sirius’s favourite person in his life he was trained not to think or talk about her, she was an outcast. A disgrace to the black name, and that was all he was allowed to say on the matter.

As Sirius awoke from his trance like state he saw a boy smiling at him, standing on the platform. This boy, who must be a new to Hogwarts as well, stood at a slouch and his neck slightly leaned forward. He had a big, strong smile and warm, embracing eyes that had an emerald tint to them. Sirius could clearly tell he wasn’t from the same social class as him just from the cloths he wore. His faded yellow and blue striped cardigan and ripped tracksuit bottoms complimented his scruffy Nike trainers, and to finish the ensemble was his caramel brown hair that seemed to perfectly curve round his forehead and to the side. As to keep his long fringe from interfering with his eye slight.

Before he even had the chance to smile back two boys dragged their large trunks through the sliding door to the cabin Sirius was sitting in. One was a thin and unhurried boy with hair almost as dark as his, but with glimmers of brown streaks thought it. His hair stuck up in all directions and even with the boy’s obvious attempt to tame it, he wasn’t victorious. These brown streaks matched his hazel eyes that were defined by his budding strong facial features. His nose was home to a pair of circular glasses that enhanced his intelligent presence and gave him a confident look. Which quickly prompted the question why on earth would someone with such a disposition be with someone such as the other boy. The other boy was red faced and bulky with a constant sweat and his front teeth stuck out like a rodent. He had mousey brown hair that slicked back with a large helping of gel that had an industrial smell that you could scent from across the room.

“Hello there, I’m James, James Potter, nice to meet you,” He said in a confident tone, “and this is Peter Pettigrew, mind if we sit with you”.

“Of course,” Sirius replied, he said standing up and offering a hand to shake proudly, “The names Sirius Black.”  
James returned the handshake and sat down opposite to Sirius, Peter sat down quickly next to James seemingly determined to stay as close as possibly to the boy. James seem like someone Sirius could see himself being friends with, but he didn’t think much of Peter.

“My father will be frilled to know I have talked to a Black before even reaching Hogwarts,” Sniggered James to Peter’s enjoyment.

“And mine a Potter” Sirius said, returning the banter. This made James eyes light up, finally someone to match his wit, he thought to himself.

Sirius had obviously heard of the Potter Household, which just like his was one of the sacred twenty-eight, and almost as well-known due to his father’s high position in the Ministry. So were once the Pettigrew before being disowned by the order after many squibs were traced with the last name Pettigrew. Just as Sirius had was about to say how they were all pure-bloods, not that it mattered to him. The boy from the platform with faded yellow and blue striped cardigan entered.

“Hello, is it okay if I join you, everywhere else is so full?” He said, his voice quiet and uncertain

James face lit up with the excitement of making a new friend, something Sirius feared would become a common theme if he stayed friends with James, but he decided the new boy can’t be worse than Pettigrew so why not allow just one more friend for the day.

Sirius patted at the seat next to him which the new boy took as if a command.

“I'm Remus,” he spoke with a rougher accent then the other boys, “Remus Lupin, and I’m guessing we are all first years.”

The other three boys all nodded and James, the confident and articulate one, introduced them, “I’m James Potter, that’s Peter Pettigrew and this is-”  
Before James had a chance to finish Sirius interrupted him, “The one and only Sirius Black.” He said with décor and spirit, taking a bow to the amusement of everyone but Peter who was rubbing his wrist nervously.

Peter finally worked up the courage to speak, stuttering and stammering at every possible syllable, “So, do you know what house you all want to be in, I want to be in Gryffindor?”  
James looked at him with a comforting gaze and with the softest voice he could said, “Peter we’re not going to bite, you don’t have to be scared-”

He was interrupted once again by Sirius, who made a sharp *BARK* with a loud nosh of his teach imitating a dog growling, causing Peter to jump and whimper. This was followed by a giggle from Remus and James with Sirius stating, “There’s no way you will get into Gryffindor at this rate Peter.”

James tried to give him a stern look to Sirius whilst holding back laughter and a smile, “Guessing you will be placed in Slytherin then.”

Sirius, acting hurt, replied, “As if I’d be in any another house” giving a sarcastic hand on his heart and shake of his head, “What about you Remus, what house do you want to be in”

“Well, my dad was in Ravenclaw, so I guess I could go there, but being in Gryffindor with Peter and, I’m guessing, it’s your first pick too James,” Remus said, directing his eye at James, who gave a proud smile, “Wouldn’t be so bad either.”

James stood up placing one foot on the seat in front of him, pretending to hold a sword upwards in his hand said in his deepest voice possible, “Are yes, Gryffindor, where courage and strength reign above all.” They all giggled, especially Peter who seemed to laugh at everything and anything James did.

They had talked so much about families and their hometowns, and even how James and Peter had known each other since they were babies because they were the only magical families in their small hamlet, that it had started to turn dark outside, suggesting they were nearly there. They had all gone and changed into their robes after being border-line commanded by a red-haired girl with emerald green eyes and an abundance of freckles resting on her nose. Sirius looked over at Remus who was transfixed on the window looking out of the train, curious to see what he was looking at he too looked only to be speechless at the sight, an extremely rare thing to happen to Sirius. It was the silhouette of Hogwarts, each individual window glowed with an intense light, covering the dark sky like stars in a clear night. It was Hogwarts, it was beautiful, and it was now Sirius’s new and beloved home. It was everything he had ever dreamed of and it was finally real.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's part 2. Hope you like it.

As the Hogwarts express pulled in every first year has the exact same mixed expression of shock and excitement as they stood in the shadow of Hogwarts castle. The castle stood tall in the night sky with each tower exceeding the height of the next. Their examination of the castle was cut short by a shout from an old and fragile looking man who seemed to have a mean streak as a couple 3rd years jumped out the way as him and his cat hobbled down the platform. The man had only a few clumps of long grey, greasy hair left and had more wrinkles then rooms at Hogwarts. He screeched,

“First years follow me, the rest of you know where you are going so get moving”,  
James caught the attention of a family friend who was in his fifth year at Hogwarts and asked, “who’s that”, the fifth year spoke, 

“Argus Filch, he’s the caretaker here, and that’s Mrs Norris, his cat.”

James gave a concerned look but shook it off with a shake of his head. Once Filch and the other first-year students had left the train station they took a cobbled path down towards the boathouse. Here they were all instructed to get in the boats in groups of fours and to stay in the boats unless they fancied a midnight swim with the giant squid. This caused some whispers and displeased looks for a group of girls close to the front. The boats carried the students as if by magic forward and towards the castle where it stood strong and untouched since it was built by the four founders, Sirius recalled to himself. Once inside the castle, they made their way towards the great hall. Getting there was a challenge with moving stairs and countless corridors Sirius, with the other students, didn’t really think it would be this big on the inside, but oh how wrong they were. The Corridors where endless and there were too many to count, even Sirius had to admit he was going to struggle with remembering where to go, something he tried his hardest to remember as he hated getting lost.

As they made their final ascension up some stairs leading to the great hall they were met by a stern looking woman, whose presence demanded respect, which was clearly met by student and staff alike as Filch seemed almost scared of her. She had black hair tied up in a bun and covered herself with emerald green gown and witch’s hat. Her eyes where that of green matching the shade of her clothing, and she spoke with a high pitch strong Scottish accent,

“Welcome to Hogwarts,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.",

Suddenly the large doors that she stood in front of creaked open and unleashed a raw of conversation and chatting as everyone in the entire school was waiting for the new student to enter. As Sirius walked in the first thing him and the three other boys noticed was the ceil, or well the fact that there wasn’t one. As you looked up all you could see was the pale moon and the cloudy night sky, it left the boys in awe. Remus stated that is was just a charm, he had read in Hogwarts: A History. Almost as quickly as he had seen the ceiling Sirius looked over to the Slytherin table to find his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Like him they both had the Black family hair except they had small curls that went all the way to their roots, they both gave him a sharp look that made Sirius feel guilty, even though he had done nothing wrong. As they made it to the front of the hall once again McGonagall stood up at the front,

“if I call your name please come forth and sit on the stool so I may place the sorting hat on your head”, Sirius suddenly started to feel nervous, something that never really happens to him, he had doubts in his mind about what house he truly wanted to be in, Slytherin was the obvious choice for any Black. But he wasn’t any Black, he has Sirius Orion Black III and he was different.

“Sirius Back” McGonagall called, causing Sirius to break his deep thought and walk over to the stool in his normal calm manner.  
“Ahhh another Black”, spoke the hat, “Slytherin is a clear option but you seem different, there was another Black like you, Andromeda I believe her name was and I made a mistake placing her in Slytherin, I won’t do the same to you”.

“GRYFFINDOR”, screamed the sorting hat followed by a cruel and happy laugh of his cousin Bellatrix, but when he looked over at Narcissa she seemed concerned. Sirius made his way down the steps and to the Gryffindor table with a proud and honest smile, he truly was where he wanted to be and where he belonged.

Both James and, to Sirius’s surprise, Peter had been placed in Gryffindor. All they need now was for Remus to join them and they would all be together. When Remus’s name was called, and he had sat down on the stool, but it took ages for the hat to choose which house to sort him in to. Many older students screamed out “HATSTALL” but after four minutes the hat screamed, “GRYFFINDOR” giving James, Sirius and even Peter a chance to make more noise as they welcomed their friend to the table. Sirius who Remus sat next to gave him a sharp nudge with his elbow and sported a pissed off face calling him a hatstall, which was followed by Sirius’s signature smile that meant he was only joking. Next to Remus was the red-haired girl from the train who gave the boys the suggestion to change into their robe on the train. Sirius being Sirius saw this as a chance to show off and introduced himself,

“Hi there, the names Sirius black and to whom do I owe such the please?”, she scoffed and rolled her eyes, replying, “I’m Lily Evens, and it’s nice to meet you too”. Almost in a heartbeat, James Reached over and shook her hand, “I’m James Potter and this is Pete, and this is…” pointing his other hand at Remus who he clearly thought was more capable the Peter or he would have done an introduction for him too.

“Remus Lupin, nice to meet you” Remus spoke with a warm smile, that Sirius found rather amusing. Peter who was looking more nervous than usual was starting to turn bright red. James who saw this first gave him and concerned look, as soon as this happened Lily asked,  
“What’s the matter Peter, are you okay”, Peter who hadn’t looked up from his food for a couple of minutes mentioned how there was a boy over on the Slytherin table who wouldn’t stop staring at them. When Sirius look over he saw a boy with long, black, greasy hair and a sallow complexion. Like his hair, his eyes were a dark colour and fixated on the four boys and Lily. When Lily looked over she smiled and gave a small giggle,

“Oh, that’s Sev, Severus Snape. He’s my friend from home and I’m guessing he’s just feeling uneasy that I’m making new friends.”

Sirius said in a sarcastic manner, “Wow an overprotective boyfriend at the ripe old age of 11, what a score Lil.” Lily suddenly when very cold,

“it’s Lily, and he’s not my boyfriend”, she spoke in a harsh manner, before turning her back on the boys and introducing herself to the first-year girls who join Gryffindor with her. James clearly trying to hide his laughter said in a joking tone,

“nice one Black, clearly a natural born ladies’ man”, to which Sirius replied with a bow and a gracious,

“thank you, my dear friend Potter, thank you indeed”.

At this exact moment food sprouted out of thin air and lots of it too. All four of the boy’s eyes lit up with excitement and hunger as they piled mash potato and roast beef on to their plates lathering it in gravy, Remus even went back for seconds making Sirius think how can someone so skinny eat so much? And to top off the already perfect day Sirius was having puddings of different flavours and sizes appeared right in front of them, there were chocolate cakes, carrot cakes, profiteroles with cream and even jelly and ice cream, which was Peters favourite. 

After dinner, they were instructed to follow the Gryffindor prefect Arthur Weasley, who’s hair was a stronger red the Lily’s, to the Gryffindor common room. The Gryffindor common room was in one of the tallest towers Hogwarts had to offer, Gryffindor Tower. To get into the common room they had to navigate their way up the moving staircases, which Weasley referred to as “the bane of his life”. Once up the stairs, they met The Fat Lady, who guarded the entrance to the common room. The Fat Lady was a moving portrait who wouldn’t open the door that was behind her unless you gave her the password. Arthur turned around and said in a shout,

“can you all hear me, yes? Good. The password is patefacio sursum causing the portrait to swing open. Sirius looking amused spoke to Remus in a hushed whisper, 

“That’s just open up in Latin” followed by a snigger, Remus gave a look of disbelief, and ask,

“You can speak Latin”

“Of course, being educated is one thing we Blacks are very proud of” taking a moment for a dramatic pause, “and my mother insisted that I learnt it, she put a binding curse on my chair a couple times because I kept trying to run away”. That was the first time he had ever spoken to anyone outside the Black family about his parents cursing him. He could see Remus look a little taken back by it. Sirius could quite think why but he found Remus to be easy to talk to, not as funny or witty as James, nor as trustworthy in his eyes. But if there was ever a big problem Sirius thought Remus could offer good advice.

As they entered The Gryffindor common room they boys couldn’t believe what they were seeing. The room was painted with gold and red, the house colours, and had huge comfy sofas and armchairs around the large blazing fire which was surrounded by a grand stone fireplace with a chimney that stretched the whole way up to the roof. The walls were covered with large arched windows, with red curtains draped around them, and portraits of famous past members of Gryffindor and large stone lion heads. To the east side of the room was a spiral staircase that Weasley told them led to their dorms and that they should get into groups of four, which James thought was perfect and instantly dragged Sirius, Peter and Remus into a big huddle and headed upstairs. As the entered the dorms their faces filled with delight. They each had a large 4 post bed a four-post bed with huge red curtains they could close for privacy and gapping windows in between each bed. At the opposite end of the room to the door which leads to the spiral stairs the boys found a large tiled bathroom with a toilet, a double sink, a shower and a hefty metallic bath in the corner, that had a window that allowed you to bath and look out over the castle and its ground,

“you can even see the Quidditch pitch from here”, squealed James like an excited fangirl. This was followed by a roll of the eyes from Remus to Peter. Sirius could clearly tell Remus wasn’t the biggest fan of the sport.

Their trunks and books had already been brought up and just as they were all about to unpack Arthur knocked on the door, 

“All settling in okay lads”, they all nodded. Weasley then clearing his throat said, “Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore want to see you and it seemed pretty urgent would you mind coming with me”. Weasley gave a reassuring look but didn’t say anything else. Remus, on the other hand, went pale and as he left he gave Sirius a look that seemed like a plea for help. As soon as the door shut Peter spoke, 

“that was weird wonder what it was about”, Sirius who gave Peter a look of anger said in a harsh tone, “I don’t think it’s any of our business or they wouldn’t have whisked him away” followed by a glare. James stood up and got in between Peter and the glare with a kind smile and said, “I’m sure we will find out if Remus wants us too”.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Howler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

September 3rd, 1971 

All the four boys had woken up to the sound of James alarm clock, that made a different sound to each person depending on what each boy hated the most and wouldn’t stop until they were all up.

“It’s the first bloody morning James and I already feel like destroying that BLOODY CLOCK”, screamed Sirius who was curled up in a ball of sheets and covers, some from home that were made from an emerald material and had snakes spotted around, Peter couldn’t stop staring and Sirius noticed,

“Sorry if my Blankets offend you Peter”, Sirius spoke sarcastically, “They were made for a Slytherin, in fact, all my stuff is. You know I’m the first Black in seven centuries to not be in Slytherin”, all the boys could see now that it had sunk in and Sirius, all thought proud to be a Gryffindor, was scared at what his parents might say.

They trudged down to breakfast as a unit, James and Sirius in a debate about who would be better at their flying lessons today with Remus and Peter discussing the rest of their academic studies they had today like Potions and Transfiguration. When they got to breakfast it still shocked all of the first year Gryffindors just how much Remus could eat, he had helped himself to six slices of toast, each a different jam topping, two bowls of cereal, and half a Full English and he was still going strong. Sirius, James and Peter only managed around half of that between them.

“Do your parents starve you”, said a shy blond-haired Gryffindor first year girl, “your parents? Do they feed you at all?” followed by a weak smile and giggle still trying to get over her disbelief. “I’m Marlene by the way, Marlene McKinnon, nice you meet you lot”, she said looking around at the four boys, “Oh and this is Mary Macdonald” she said pointing to a beautiful, small girl with long brown hair and a tanned complexion, “and this is Dorcas Meadowes” this time pointing at a girl with a much darker complexion and even darker hair the Sirius’s own. “And from what I hear you have met Lily already”, which cause a great deal of laughter except for Lily who didn’t look up from her timetable.

“Come on girls don’t want to be late for our first lesson”, preached Lily, this was followed by James rising and saying the exact same thing,

“come on boys don’t want to be late for our first lesson”, after he said this he gave a smiley glare over to Lily who simply put her hand up and swotted his joke and him away. James sat back down turning bright red, much to Sirius and the other boy's amusement.

It was the first week of lessons for the four new Gryffindors, leaving them all very excited but equally nervous. To start the day off with they had Potions with Professor Slughorn, in the dungeons. Professor Slughorn was old, plump and often oblivious to what was happening around him, be that may he was still a great potions master and even showed them a few of his very shiny awards he had hung up around the room from the Ministry of Magic for, his work with counteracting the effects of the many deadly poisons previously unknown to the wizarding world. The only bad part of potions Sirius could see thus far was having to share it with the first year Slytherins. 

“To start off the year we will be making a simple antidote for pain” beamed Professor Slughorn, “like in all my class you will be in pairs, so please pair up quickly and sensibly”. This was a mistake from a Professor so clearly out of tune to what it would be like to have James Potter and Sirius Black in a class together. Never mind working together. As if in a heartbeat James and Sirius paired up leaving Remus and Peter to couple up, they all took the square desk at the back of the classroom. The pair’s opposite each other. When Sirius looked around, he noticed Lily, and felt ashamed for the way he acted on the first day clearly unintentionally offended her and Sirius knew he needed to apologise for what he said, he never liked to make people feel bad – not for a long at least and not if they didn’t deserve it. To be truthful Sirius wasn’t happy unless everyone liked him although not everyone would admit if they did. She was sat at the table next to theirs paired up with the greasy haired Slytherin from the Great hall, Snape. When he walked over to Lily she was taken by shock and soon anger,

“What do you want Black”, she said coldly,

“To apologise for my actions, Lily” he emphasised the ‘Y’ to prove he wouldn’t call her ‘Lil’, she tried to not find this amusing and was about to accept his apology when Snape intervened,

“She doesn’t want nor need your apology Black, you filthy Blood-Traitor”, Snape screamed standing in front of Lily in a protective way,

“How dare you speak for me”, Lily howled “and to use that language”, she stamped hard on his toe causing him to whiney in pain.

“Careful, Snivellus, you’ll regret that,” James said marching over to the protection of Sirius, followed quickly by Peter and Remus, Sirius quickly drew his wand likewise did Remus and Snape.  
“Stop it all of you, you all as bad as each other”, howled Lily, but it was too late,  
“Engorgio Skullus” shouted Snape causing a small flame to be fired at the four boy’s, at once Sirius stood firm and tall shouting,

“Protego” roared Sirius followed by Remus wailing,

“Expelliarmus” sending Snape’s wand flying right into the hand of Professor Slughorn who caught it.

Snape, whose head had started to swell to a much larger size due to his hex being rebounded by Sirius, went bright red and was demanded immediately to go to Madam Pomfrey, the school’s medi-witch, to get his head counter hexed. Although oblivious to most things, Professor Slughorn was not oblivious to what had just happened in front of him. He instantly took Twenty-Five house points away from Slytherin, gave two house points to Remus and Sirius each for quick thinking, gave Snape two weeks of detention and requested the boys kept their spells for Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts or, a new lesson recently add to the curriculum, Duelling which they had later on today.

After the fiasco in Potions Lily was fuming, mostly at Snape but still at the four boys who had, “sank to his level”.

Next, they had flying lessons with Madam Hooch, who had grey, short spiky hair, and intense yellow eyes, she used often to help encourage those who didn’t have the natural flair for flying. This was not the case at all for James and Sirius who sored through the sky as if born with a broom in hand. For Remus it was slightly more difficult, Sirius wasn’t quite sure why someone who was born in a wizarding family had never been on a broom. Sirius had known at least one of Remus parents was a muggle and suspected it was his mother, but It was a touchy subject to talk about blood with a Black no matter how much he tried to show how much he wished he wasn’t one. Peter who had some experience with flying stayed with Remus until he was comfortable enough to go to the height of James and Sirius. Once up there the boys stayed stationary and used the privacy to have a chat.

“We can’t be letting Snivellus be getting away with the things he said,” said James with a mischievous smile,

“Didn’t we already get him back” said Peter rubbing his wrist nervously, Sirius scoffed,

“not nearly enough, he needs to know that we’re not scared of him and his words, and he needs to know that I’m a Gryffindor”, said Sirius in his signature confident manner, “I say we play a little prank on old Snivellus, what do you say boys?”, James and Remus matched Sirius wide-mouthed grim,

“I think I have an idea” said Remus in a soft tone, “Might take some research but shouldn’t be too hard”.

September 4th, 1971

The boys were all sitting on the Gryffindor table at breakfast having a heated debate with the girls on who was going to get the least detentions. Sirius knew he would lose this argument as he already secured him and the other boys a week of transfigurations detentions with Professor McGonagall, for transfiguring her books to do an Irish jig, something she was as equally as impressed at as annoyed for a first year to do in their first lesson. It was clear that these boys were all equally gifted in their own preferred lessons. Just as they were about to leave to get to the Charms classroom the room filled with owls and Sirius caught the eye of a large, black, eagle owl holding something red, he suddenly went very pale as the red envelope was dropped in front of him. 

“Look, Sirius has got a Howler” said Peter in a trembling voice, pointing at it with a shaking finger, Lily who was Muggle-Born asked,

“What’s a Howler and why is it so scary? It looks just like a normal letter.”

“Oh, you’ll see”, spoke James in a calm and steady voice, “You don’t have to open it here, we can go somewhere private”, James whispered to Sirius. But no Sirius straighten up his back, raised his chin and ripped open the letter in front of everyone in the Great Hall. And as loud as a fog horn, the voice of Walburga Black spread across the hall so every living soul could hear it.

HOW DARE YOU SIRIUS ORION BLACK lll, HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR, YOU ARE A BLACK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND WE HAVE ONLY EVER HAD SLYTHERIN BLOOD IN THIS FAMILY. EVEN THAT FOUL BITCH OF A COUSIN OF YOURS, ANDROMEDA WAS SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN, DON’T BOTHER COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS! YOU’RE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY, DO YOU HEAR ME, A DISGRACE!

Everyone in the great hall, even the teachers were silent and staring at Sirius, but through it all Sirius stayed proud and poised and simply took out his wand and set fire to the letter, stood up and walked away. As he walked out James and the other boys quickly got up and followed a few meters behind, the hall still in utter silence, all eyes still on Sirius, that was until Bellatrix, one of Sirius cousins stood up and screamed, 

“You’ve really done it this time little black, HA, Aunty and Uncle have finally snapped, took them long enough you foul Blood-Traitor”, Sirius froze at those words just for a second before recovering his Black posture and strolling on out as if nothing had happened.

When the three other boys made it outside the hall Sirius was running straight upstairs towards Gryffindor Tower, and they had to chase him at full speed just to keep him in sight. Unfortunately for them Sirius had just made it on to one of the moving staircases just in time before changing direction facing the other side of the castle, because of the long detour the boys had to make its allowed Sirius time to run into their dorms and close the curtains to his bed, sealing himself in his fortress of protection. After 15 minutes of sobbing, Sirius heard the door slam open and three sets of footsteps piled on into the room.

“Sirius are you in there” called James towards the bed, “Sirius we are worried about you”, for some reason this angered Sirius and he jumped out from his closed of bed and started screaming,  
“WHY WOULD YOU BE WORRIED ABOUT ME, IM NOT YOUR FAMILY, WE HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR LESS THEN 72 HOURS”, Sirius’s eyes started to steam with tears and he couldn’t hold back his anger anymore, 

“Sirius, what does it matter if I’ve only known you a couple of days, your one of my best friends here, of course, I’m going to care, you part of the Gryffindor fam…”, James pleaded before being interrupted,

“Well I’m not though, am I, I never will be, I’ll always be the boy who should have been in Slytherin and you know it James, I’ll never live that down, I’ll never be Perfect Potter, who gets everything he wants, no, I’ll be the Blood-Traitor, the boys whose family disowned him”. With this it all came to be just a little too much for James, who looked wounded and turned around to walk down to the common room, Peter followed. As if in unison Sirius marched to the bathroom to lock himself in but Remus narrowly squeezed in with him, avoiding the door, by a couple of millimeters, from hitting his face. 

“What are you doing”, commanded Sirius, still tears running down his face as he sat against the bath knees tucked up around his arms with his face buried into them, “Go away, I never asked you to be here, go with James I don’t mind, I'll understand if you pick him over me”, at this point Remus went and mimicked Sirius seating position next to him, only keeping his head up.

“No, its fine, Peters got James, I’ll take you, I guess I did kind of get the short straw though”, Remus said with a smile. This made Sirius smile a little and instantly think that this was the first proper conversation he and Remus had ever had alone, it had only ever been the four of them up until now. “What will we do with you and James, your flair for dramatics and his unstoppable need to help anyone in a bad situation is going to cause, many, argument”.

“I do not have a flair for dramatics”, insisted Sirius with a faint smile, Remus’s joke had clearly cheered him up.

“Now, Sirius we have potions in less than Five minutes so, if you would please go downstairs and apologize to your partner, which you are stuck with for the rest of the year, and you have to share a room with him for the next seven years might I add, this could all be over very easily with a simple apology, as all he really wanted to do was help, something you will have to get use to with James I fear”. The boys went downstairs to the common room, where they found James and Peter set by the fire in silence.

“I’m sorry, about shouting at you, taking my anger out on you and…”, a quick cough and elbow to the ribs jogged Sirius’s memory, “ouch, okay, okay, and for calling you Perfect Potter who gets everything he wants”, this made James give a slight smile and he ran over to Sirius to give him a hug, something he wasn't use to, but embraced the warm feeling none the less, 

“Now come on we have to set off for Potions now or we will be late”, Beamed James clearly putting the whole thing behind him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dueling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.

September 4th, 1971

Even after the incident at breakfast and the events that followed the boys seem to be rather in a good mood. Sirius had in fact never been happier, whilst Sirius was growing up he had never had best friends before, not like James, Remus and Pete. He had his little brother, but they argued a lot and never really saw eye to eye. Finally, for once in Sirius Blacks life he was excepted for who he was and not what someone wants him to be. And that truly made him happy.

Potions went rather smoothly now that Lily and Snape had been moved to the other end of the classroom, although she still wasn’t talking to Snape. Sirius found Potions rather dull and simple, but his next lesson was one he had waited for all week, Duelling. Duelling was taught by Professor Crowix, who had won five world championships at the Wizarding World Games, explain Lily, who was now talking to them after yesterday’s Potions mess and was clearly a fan of Crowix. Professor Crowix was a tall and lanky man, with a large crooked noise and had dirty blond hair. He had several scars on his face and arms which were easily visible when he rolled up his sleeves to his crimson shirt.

“Today will be your first lesson in Duelling, to start with we will learn the basics of blocking and simple offensive spells and end with a duel with two students, one from each house”.

“But sir there are only Gryffindors here”, spoke Mary, leaving Professor Crowix very confused,

“No, that can’t be right I’m supposed to have Gryffindor and Slytherin together, I’m sure of it”, after a half hour ordeal that involved Filch running the length of the castle twice trying to locate the first year Slytherins Professor Slughorn walk in followed by the Slytherin first years, much to the annoyance of the Gryffindors,

“I’m sorry Professor, I’m sorry, I told them the wrong classroom by mistake, I hope I haven’t caused too much chaos and disruption to you lesson plan”, said Professor Slughorn apologetically, Crowix looked at the clock and the lesson was nearly over,

“It’s alright we will just have a few duels and call it a day shall we, so who wants to go first?”, Sirius’s hand shot up but not before Mary’s had. Although Sirius had had little chance to talk to Mary he knew these few things, she was a half-blood, she was quiet but smart and that she had three older brothers who had all attend Hogwarts before her,

“Okay, yes you their young girl come up I believe its Mary Macdonald, am I right?”, she nodded and took her place on the long, raised stage that went straight through the middle of the room, “And someone from Slytherin please, ahh yes you boy, what’s your name, may I ask?”,

“Mulciber”, he said in a cold tone as he climbed onto the stage with a look of malice over his smile.

“Alright we will start nice and basic, just one at a time spells, simple attack then block”, spoke Crowix, but from the look of Mulciber’s face he wasn’t there to practice, he fired a handful of green hexes from his wand Mary just managing to block them all rebounding one or two of them, she fired back hitting him with a jinx that’s pushed him, making him almost lose his balance,

“Why you filthy little Mud-Blood, how dare you strike me, Expelliarmus”, Mulciber hissed, knocking Mary off the stage only too be caught by Marlene and Dorcas, it seemed that Crowix didn’t hear what Mulciber said but everyone else did,

This was sharply followed by a loud gasp from the Gryffindor’s and a roar of laughter from the Slytherins. Noticeably louder than the others was the high pitch laughter of Snape,  
“My turn” he squawked whilst making his way onto the stage, this infuriated Sirius and just as he was about to climb onto the stage he was pulled off by James and told to look to his left, where he saw Lily read to duel at the other end looking more furious than when Sirius had pissed her off at the first feast of the year,

“I’m not going to duel you, Lily I won’t do it”, Snape exclaimed,

“Why not Sev, I thought you would want to teach my kind whose boss”, spoke Lily in a fiery voice. Lily quickly muttered some choice words and a blue flash drove from her wand and sped towards Snape's torso,

“Petrificus Totalus”, causing Snape to freeze solid as a board, she muttered a second spell, “Everte Statum”, this caused Snape’s solid body to go flinging through the air and landing with a large thud on the other far end of the stage. All the Gryffindors cheered for Lily’s whilst Mary gave her a big hug. James looked star-struck staring at her in amazement, which Sirius had to punch him very hard in the arm to break his trance-like state, this was followed by giggles form all four boys.

September 17th, 1971

It was the end of the second week at Hogwarts and the four boys had found themselves all lounging around their dorms, Sirius was on his bed play fighting with James, Remus was sitting on his bed reading his required history text for there next lesson, James and Sirius had already done this, and Peter was in the bathroom having a shower. 

“You know, I’ve just thought of something, if we are going to prank Snivellus we might as well get the entire Slytherin house, they deserve it especially after treating Mary the way they did and you know we should go big to start our legacy off strong”, Sirius said after pinning James down to his bed,

“Firstly”, Spoke Remus, “What legacy, secondly you want to go after the entirety of Slytherin are you mad”, 

James giving one of his warming smiles, “Obviously Sirius is mad, haven’t you met him, and Sirius is right, this won’t be our only prank of this year and certainly not the only prank of our time at Hogwarts”,

“No, no, no, my poor little Remu, you clearly don’t know what you got yourself into by becoming best friends with us, it was very clear that no matter how suicidal the mission would be, you would have to come along, for moral support if nothing else.”, he now had Sirius on one side of his bed and James on the other side, staring at him intensely,

“FINE, FINE, I’ll help you, God why do you both have to be so dramatic and don’t call me Remu”, this made all of them laugh even Peter, who was now out of the shower and on his bed,

“You know what Black if you want to go after the entire of Slytherin I have a pretty good idea of how to get them all really good”, Said James, “It's going to take me some time, maybe a week or two, but it should be easy enough. Let’s say the night of 31st that would be a good day to do it, gives us lots of time to work out the spells and get the ingredients”. As James said this Sirius noticed that Remus had gone very pale at the mention of that date, 

“All okay Lupin”, said Black in his most endearing voice, genuinely concerned about Remus's reaction,

“I can’t do that night, I have this, this thing with urm… Dumbledore”, his voice sounded shaky and he stammered at every word, 

“Is it to do with what you had to go speak with him about on the first night”, said Peter, Remus’s eyes turned and locked straight onto his with a sharp glare,

“Hey Pete, what did we say about bringing that up, we would Let Remus tell us what it was about when he was ready”, Remus who looked like he had been hit in the gut and was whiter then a sheet said,

“You guys talk about that behind my back, IT’S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF YOU AND I WON’T BE TELLING ANYONE WHAT IT IS ABOUT, AM I CLEAR”, Remus shouted, Sirius replied

“Yes okay, breathe Remus, all that was said was that we wouldn’t badger you about it and wait for you to tell us, that was the plan until big mouth over here started shouting about it”, 

“HEY, who you are calling big mouth”, complained peter,

“Oh, I don’t know probably you, you prick”, snarled Sirius,

“Hey, don’t have a go at me just because your parents disowned you until summer”, replied Peter cruelly.

The room went silent, all three of the boys stared straight at Peter, Sirius who was lost for words turned around and hoped into bed closing all the curtains, and not making a sound, Remus who was equally as angry did the same, leaving James staring blankly at Peter in disbelief.

Later that night footstep were heard as James crept to the bed next to him and climbed in to speak to Sirius, a simple silencing spell was muttered and that was all the other two boys would hear.

“Sirius... Sirius talk to me, what Peter said was unfair and he didn’t mean it”, said James at a whisper even though he didn’t need to. Sirius took his head out of his pillow, eyes red and puffy from crying and hugged James as James did to him after their first argument, this set Sirius off again and he could only muster a few words between each sob,

“It doesn’t matter... If he didn’t mean it… he still said it”, James replied with a hand rubbing Sirius’s back,

“I know, Black, I know, but you know what Peter’s like when he feels backed into a corner, he’ll do anything to get out of it, he probably feels awful about it and I bet he would come and say sorry right now if he wasn’t so scared”, Sirius had stopped sobbing now and was looking at James with confusion, 

“What do you mean scared, do I scare him?”, he inquired, 

“Well the look you gave him once he said it scared me and it wasn’t even aimed at me. I also think he sometimes feels threatened by how easy me, you and our Remu found lessons, you know he has to work a lot hard than us just to keep up.” Sirius who had never been feared in all his life a had mostly done the fearing found this to be a weird sensation, he didn’t mind if the person deserved to fear him, like Snape or Mulciber, but not someone who was meant to be his friend like Peter, 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow about it, it’s a Saturday and its Quidditch trials soon so, we will have to meet at practice with you,” he looked at James with easy of endearment, what had Sirius Black even done to deserve a friend like James Potter, one that would come to his rescues even in the middle of the night, “Night James”, Sirius said, hinting that he no longer needed him and that all was sorted, “Get some sleep you big softy” giggled Sirius,

“Mr Black, my work is not done yet, I still have one more client to see”, as he said this, he hoped out of Sirius bed breaking the silencing charm. Sirius heard him go to the bed belonging to Remus, quickly James scurried in and mutter the same silencing charm he had said not five minutes ago in Sirius’s bed. After Sirius’s and James’s talk Sirius found it very easy for him to fall into a blissful sleep, reciting what he would say to Peter and Remus about the explosive argument last night. 

September 18th, 1971

The next morning as James’s alarm clock sounded all the curtains flew open with once flick of James wand, he always was the best as Charms class and he loved to show off, Sirius thought to himself. James stood there in his boxer’s and a pyjama shirt,

“What the hell Potter, it 07:00 AM on a Saturday, let me sleep”, Sirius growled, clearly not a morning person, he was curled up in his blankets and sheets. His emerald sheet with snakes on them had been transfigured into red ones with lions on them, Sirius was very pleased with himself and his natural ability for Transfiguration.

“No, Black, you can sleep when we have sorted this out”, James replied, Remus and Peter seemed as lifeless as Sirius and weren’t responding to anything he said, just hiding under the covers. “Don’t make me hex you boys”, he said sounding very serious. After a couple seconds with no response they all saw just how serious he was when he shot all three of them with a small but powerful electric shock and that got them all sitting up and looking wide awake.

“I swear potter if I wasn’t still half-asleep id hit you so hard right now”, scorched Remus

“as long as it's not in the face I don’t mind, my face is my best feature”, replied James

“Who told you that James, your mummy”, arose Sirius now sitting up like the rest of the boys,

“Enough about my face, this is more important”, “I can’t believe I just said that” he whispered to himself, just loud enough for them all to hear it, causing slight smiles on the tired faces of the boys in the dorm. “Anyway, anyway, this is about last night. Peter, don’t you have something to say to Sirius and Remu?”

“Urm yeah, okay, right, I’m sorry Sirius for saying your family disowned you, I didn’t mean it. And urm Remus I’m sorry about asking about private stuff you don’t want to talk about”, these words were received with warm smiles from both Sirius and Remus,

“And I’m sorry for calling you a prick Pete, and we are all sorry for talking about your private stuff behind you back, Remu”, Sirius spoke softly,

“I don’t know where this stupid nickname has come from but I’m not sure I like it, I accept all of your apologies”, this led to James jumping into the air with joy that once again he had brought the group back together,

“Oh, and Remu we aren’t getting rid of this nickname, it’s too precious and it makes you sound so cute”,

“Fine”, Remus conceded,” But only call me it in private, I don’t want it catching on with the Slytherins”, 

“Anything for our Remu”, beamed Sirius with a warm smile, 

“Right up you get, all of you, we have Quidditch practice now”, commanded Potter,

“But you said I could go back to sleep James”, said Black pretending to be hurt that his friend had lied to him,

“Well I had to tell you something, or you would have never got up” giggled potter, “come on or I’ll hex you again”. 

This meant that all three boys were up, dressed and ready to go in a matter of moments, they had a long weekend ahead of gathering materials and researching spells for their big attack on Slytherin. The boys were determined for this prank to go down in history.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read this. Not sure how often I'll post these I think one a day, but don't hold me to it.


End file.
